Amor com um toque de chá
by Piketuxa
Summary: Não era difícil ver casos de amizades fortes que se tornaram em um relacionamento mais íntimo. A convivência e a troca de segredos criava uma confiança capaz de fazer duas pessoas se apaixonarem, e não havia sido diferente com aqueles dois.


**Amor com um toque de chá**

**Capítulo único**

— Nada como uma boa xícara de chá em um dia turbulento — suspirou Kazuki, jogando a cabeça para trás em claro sinal de cansaço.

— Você não fez nada além de ficar sentado assinando vários papéis — queixou Homare com seu jeito calmo de sempre, balançando a cabeça negativamente para o amigo.

— É muito monótono ficar sentado o dia inteiro, Homare! — resmungou o presidente fazendo bico. — Preferia passar o dia fazendo algo mais produtivo… — murmurou maliciosamente, se ajoelhando e depois engatinhando sensualmente na direção do outro.

O Kanakubo segurou a respiração diante da aproximação rápida do amigo, iria protestar, mas teve seus lábios cobertos pelos do presidente. O movimento sensual da boca de Kazuki sobre a dele fê-lo ficar zonzo, e, se apoiando nele, sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás lentamente.

Kazuki sorriu em meio ao beijo, se divertindo com a falta de reação do amante. Homare era sempre muito aberto aos seus atos quando estavam sozinhos, e, quando em público, era sempre muito cuidadoso para que não deixassem transparecer nada – muito diferente de si mesmo, que acabava tocando-o de modo íntimo sem querer.

Os braços finos o abraçaram pelo pescoço, enquanto os lábios se separavam para deixar que sua língua astuta lhe provocasse, provasse, explorasse. Era sempre uma nova aventura beijar Homare, o gosto de chá dele o deixava entorpecido ao ponto de, aos poucos, ter se viciado em chá, principalmente quando o outro lhe negava um beijo, em épocas de provas, onde a prioridade era que o presidente estivesse entre os melhores, com as melhores notas.

Suas mãos se aventuraram por debaixo do uniforme perfeito, segurando-o pela cintura com força ao unir os corpos, deixando claro sua excitação pelo outro. Havia um mês que estavam em provas e elas haviam acabado no dia anterior, mas Kazuki tinha muitas coisas do conselho estudantil para resolver e não poderia deixá-las de lado. Devido a tudo isso, fazia um bom tempo que mal tocava em seu namorado, e quando tinha um mínimo de tempo, Homare barrava, limitando-o a beijos calmos e abraços inocentes.

Mas Kazuki era homem, e é claro que às vezes extrapolava de propósito, apenas pelo prazer de sentir o corpo de seu amante. Havia, na semana passada, trancado-o em uma cabine de um banheiro dos dormitórios, querendo apenas poder beijá-lo e tocá-lo livremente, mas teve uma grande surpresa quando, empurrando-o para sentar-se no vaso sanitário, Homare abaixara-lhe a calça e a cueca e lhe masturbara lentamente, logo praticando sexo oral.

Havia se surpreendido e muito, afinal, ele não costumava fazer muito quando estavam juntos, mas havia gostado e auxiliado-o, mordendo os lábios para tentar abafar os gemidos. Quando não aguentara, gemendo rouco, gozou, sujando todo o rosto do namorado, que o encarou com um olhar perdido, de quem fizera algo sem pensar. Teve que rir sem graça, e ainda ficara longos minutos lá, ouvindo enquanto o Kanakubo se limpava na pia branca e brilhante do banheiro.

Riu para si mesmo, voltando a si enquanto descia os lábios pelo pescoço alvo, tocando o mamilo eriçado de Homare com malícia, apertando-o entre seus dedos. Os suspiros contidos do rapaz apenas o deixavam ainda mais excitado, mas quando deu um chupão no pescoço exposto, sem conseguir resistir, o neto do mestre de cerimônias de chá tentou empurrá-lo, tentativa vã.

Homare havia deixado claro que não era para o amante marcá-lo, porque alguém poderia descobrir o que havia entre eles e seria problemático, mas Kazuki era muito despreocupado para se preocupar com pequenos detalhes.

— Ai! — resmungou pulando, sentando e cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos, com os olhos serrados em dor e irritação para o namorado.

Segurando seu arco, Homare arfava deitado no chão da sala de chá que Kazuki fizera ali para si. Havia batido no namorado para contê-lo, sabia o quão distraído ele era.

Sentou, arrumando suas roupas, evitando encarar o presidente, sabendo que ele estava frustrado. Havia algum tempo que não faziam sexo e a culpa era das provas e das atividades extracurriculares, que acabaram tomando do tempo de ambos e lhes impossibilitando de passar um tempo considerável juntos.

Ficaram vários minutos lá, parados, quietos. Homare podia sentir os olhos verdes e felinos do namorado sobre si, mas não vacilou, precisava colocar rédeas em Kazuki ou ele faria o que bem quisesse.

Foi surpreendido quando o presidente se inclinou, deitando a cabeça em seu colo. Olhou-o intrigado, mas ele estava com os olhos fechados e a respiração lenta.

— Kazuki? — chamou baixinho, depositando a mão nos fios claros.

— Estou com sono, deixe-me tirar uma soneca — e virando para si, se aconchegou mais em seu colo, segurando-lhe a blusa entre as mãos.

Sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos dele com carinho. Amava aquele rapaz e nem lembrava desde quando, mas se sentia feliz, afinal, ele mostrara também gostar de si ao descobrir seus sentimentos. Viver por ali, cercados por tantas pessoas não era fácil, mas iriam superar e ficar juntos.

Seus olhos amarelados fitavam-no com carinho, e dando um suave beijo na testa bronzeada, relaxou deixando-o dormir, sabia o quanto o outro estava exausto das atividades do conselho estudantil, mas ele gostava demais de tudo aquilo para deixar de lado.

Sorriu, aquela persistência era algo que amava e admirava no namorado.


End file.
